Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Tears 4 Sirius
Summary: Harry's back. Accompanying his new school year are new challenges, friends, knowledge, feelings, and fears. Can he deal with the death of Sirius? The Prophesy. His new DADA teacher. Ron's jealousy. And who is the strange hooded figure? R&R, Romance, Drama


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Potter Universe, any of the characters, NOTHING. JK and all her people do, if I did I would make sure Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince would not have been knocked from the top spot on the Bestseller's list ANYWHERE. At least not until I had gotten to brag about it forever….

A/N: Alright I am going to try and follow all the hints that have been given and such about the books and try to keep everyone in character best I can, if I don't, stick with me. This isn't my first fanfic but I'm currently rereading the books as I haven't read them for a while so please be patient I may have to modify some stuff later . The first chapter of the sixth book was supposedly supposed to be the first chapter for the first book so this isn't Harry's POV and I tried to follow these guidelines as much as possible. I would presume if JK used a chapter similar to this (not saying she would….) that the first chapter of the first book now would have followed. I don't know I'm not her as stated above . However the next chapter(2) will be right back to Harry in summer before sixth year so don't get lost alright. I'll update as soon as possible which should be less then a weak depending on my school schedule.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.  
By: Jess

Chapter 1  
_Avada Kedavra _

In a dark dank cellar of a secretive location a deceitful air seemed to hang. There where no windows that allowed any form of sunshine into the formidable place of to come reckoning. A detectable cent of death hung in the room among the various shady objects. Besides these uncommon features, upon entrance, one often felt, a strong sense of negative emotion, uneven amounts of oxygen almost, a bend in reality, such things that struck fear into anyone but the person who was often found beyond the heavily guarded entrance of the room. Whose seemingly petite and fragile form was anything but that, it emitted ample amounts of energy that shook the atmosphere around it and its emotions seemed the very echo of the room, dark.

Anyone who wondered beyond the entrance of the room knew what it withheld and most feared their meetings with either him or the room that suggested everything from death to an excessive range of power. They knew that behind one of the few articles of furniture with in the room, behind the majestically furnished desk, sat the most powerful man upon the earth, and he held their destiny, controlled them like puppets but in return gave them everything they ever wanted. Which was why one of the man's followers, his puppets, approached the door his body unstable, physically and mentally, it shook with fear.

"The Dark Lord is busy," a guard barked angrily from where he stood in front of the large double metal doors. The other hooded and masked guard next to him nodded impatiently.

The torches illuminating the two men's masks where enough to scare the slightly short and plump man away but he shook his fear off. If he did not approach the Dark Lord then the Dark Lord would approach him behind the doors the same thing was running through Lord Voldemort's mind. This was a test of where Peter Pettigrew's loyalties lie, in his friends that he had been led to believe where useless too him, and only created emotions that made him weak, or Voldemort, who did not ask of friendship but instead Pettigrew's power, no matter how little there was of it, to help fight for a better cause then friendship and love and equality, who would give him power, power enough that he'd been led to believe, would make his friends respect him. It was too bad that little Peter Pettigrew had been led to believe that his friends did not indeed love him, trust him, and respect him as they once had, if only he could see that they still did. His mind had been infiltrated by a stronger power and he knew no better then to listen to that stronger power.

"No," the door's steadily opened and revealed to the entire hall what they rarely often did, a tall thin man, in all his glory, his red eyes gleaming from the surrounding snake like features of his face," I have been waiting Wormtail."

"Y – Yes my Lord I'm sorry," Peter stumbled as the guards glared at him and stepped aside allowing him entrance.

Peter followed the Dark Lord into the confines of the damnable room ringing his hands ever so nervously. He was not entirely sure he was doing the right thing. No matter how he believed his friends where treating him at that point in time they had always been kind to him to no lengths but still he had been second to Sirius, after all Lily and James had chosen Sirius first, Peter thought sadly. Even so his friends and their new born child did not deserve to die well perhaps the child who threatened Peter's only source of confidence; he did not understand why the small source of life was so important to his friends. He hoped that once Voldemort found them he would only kill the child and that Lily and James would be able to get away, he would never wish death upon his friends, never. However from another's point of view Peter's choices in life might have been a bit hazy.

"I have been impatiently waiting Wormtail," Voldemort hissed coldly slipped behind the confines of his desk and sitting slowly.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Peter said kneeling to one knee and peering up out of his mask at the Dark Lord for only a second before letting his line of vision trail to the floor cowardly.

Voldemort laced his fingers and stared at Peter intrigued," do you bring me good news at least?"

"Yes, my lord," Peter said his voice slightly choked.

"Good," Voldemort said his thin lips twisting into a sadistic smile," The Potter's, have you found their location? And what of Sirius Black does he still remain to be their secret keeper? My, my, we do need to take care of that little pest. Tsk, tsk what shame, such a loyal family as the Blacks where blessed with two ingrates."

"Indeed, my Lord," Peter nodded distantly noting Regulus, Sirius's brother's, death a near year ago," I have wonderful news containing Sirius Black, he is no longer the Potter secret keepers. It has happened sir, they have made me it."

A high pitched, mirthless, laugh filled the cold room and Peter cringed. Voldemort's eyes gleamed triumphantly as he leaned forward in his seat smiling, or rather smirking at Peter, he placed his chin on his laced fingers and inhaled as if having taken in something so wonderful he was instantly sickened by his own joy and wished nothing more then for it to dissipate. Along with the Potter's that was…

"Tell me Wormtail, where have our favorite newlyweds been hiding," Peter didn't have a choice on this one Voldemort stared straight into the baby blue eyes as he waited for a reply.

"Number Four, Godric's Hollow my Lord," Peter relied, and then took a deep breath to steady his breathing" Wales, England."

It took Voldemort a second to memorize the information than he stood almost suddenly," Good Peter, however you shall pay for your uncertainty," and he gave a small smile of delight as Peter gave a small whimper," _Crucio_."

Peter shook in convulsions on the floor; screaming out in pain and only wishing for it too end. Wishing for everything to end. He was tired of it. Of the Pain and suffering.

"Upon my return I shall reward you Peter, if your information is correct, as for now I leave to decimate my downfall," Voldemort declared in dilucid tones.

With only a moments thought Voldemort felt his surroundings shift. He fought down his near excitement disgusted with it. His curiousity seemed to push his footing as he wondered down the darkened path of a muggle village, or Godric's Hollow. He had known the location only because it was one of the small towns he had planned to eventually let his Death Eaters have their fun with. He did not however know the set up of the neighboring cottages.

Impatient he grew as his eyes trailed along the dense forest path falling upon wooden planks with numbers upon them. As he turned a corner he reached a wooden plank that read _5 _and again his excitement mounted along with his curiousity. He wondered what powers this mere baby might possess, strong enough to defeat him, no matter his situation he was confident, no one person would defeat him and he would make sure of that.

His eyes feel upon a wooden plank ahead that read _2_. His eyes gleamed triumphantly for the second time that night as a small breeze ruffled the treetops and his cloak whipped in warning his hand falling to his pocket and retrieving his trusty wand he withdrew it letting it dangle from the tips of his slender fingers arrogantly. In no time he would finally become immortal and the wizarding world would bow down to him, he could just see it, even Dumbledore, the old fool, would bow down to him, the all powerful, Lord Voldemort.

The white picket gate unlatched itself just before he reached it after wondering down the drive towards the two story white cottage. Distantly he took in the muggle surroundings, noting their pitiful state. Casually he walked up the path and knocked gently on the door, then waited.

The wait seemed to take forever but no matter how long it took it was worth it. A faced appeared in the window, it disappeared with in seconds; Voldemort had only time to note the familiar face of James Potter before the peace wafting from the house was broken.

"Lily it's him! Take and Harry and Run!"

A barbarous smile fell across Voldemort's pale face behind his drawn hood. He raised his wand and as he shook his head he blasted open the door with a simple curse.

There James Potter stood in him all assets of a Gryffindor stood out right then as he raised his wand.

"I'm giving you a chance James, join me," Voldemort hissed wearily although he knew the answer, it would be the same as always, naïve, misguided.

"Never," James roared," _Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort easily side stepped it," Has ickle James stepped up to the big boy magic or have I irked him?"

"Leave now Voldemort," James said his eyes blazing but lightening at once with renewed fear as a shriek filled the air from upstairs, Lily must have awoken Harry.

Voldemort sneered and laughed coldly," You don't intimidate me James and you never have, that much we both know."

Voldemort could tell the crying from upstairs was distracting to James he took his chance.

"I have had enough of your foolishness James," Voldemort said then threw out his wand," _Avada Kedavra_!"

Like many times before in their previous encounters James Potter just nearly dodged the spell, becoming fully aware of the gravity of the situation he himself began shouting spells, poorly guided by his wide range of emotions James knew he was doomed from the beginning. After only two minutes Voldemort has disarmed James and he stood his forehead bleeding, his leg crippled, cradling his arm with a bleeding hand.

"Any last words," Voldemort asked staring disgusted down at James fallen form.

"Please – "James begged," don't hurt them."

"Pathetic," Voldemort noted raising his eyebrows," I thought you where better that. Ah well, no loss then. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort did not even watch his formidable opponent die. He walked past the still form without remorse and continued up the steps quietly listening for sound. He could here sobbing and heavy uneven breathing, this was too simple.

He reached a closed white door fairly quickly in his long strides and tried the handle, locked. Silence fell over the house much like that before the storm. Voldemort muttered a curse and gently the door inched open revealing a darkened nursery. He stepped on something soft and looked down in horror only to find a teddy bear below his right foot, he kicked it aside and opened the door fully, the lights clicked on revealing what he had hoped. Lily Potter stood stark still next to the opened window her baby in arms.

"Ah Lily, I haven't seen you in so long," Voldemort shook his head then said in a baby voice directed towards baby Harry," Mummy shouldn't have hidden from me shouldn't have she?"

"Stay away from," Lily screamed as Harry again irritated began to cry.

"Do you think Mummy's angry little Harry," Voldemort teased.

"_Kornicoviente_," Lily screamed her wand suddenly in hand. Voldemort was all too astute in her knowledge of powerful charms.

"_Desima Tente_," Voldemort said unnerved, almost smacking the spell aside" I have no time for games Evans."

"_Mesmerritude_," Lily screamed tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she held Harry close to her.

"_Desima Tente_," Voldemort repeated his previous act," Give me Harry and I shall consider leaving you with your live."

"_Rictasempra_," Lily yelled desperately but she seemed to be holding out, possibly hoping for someone to notice the commotion in the neighborhood and get help, anything to distract Voldemort.

"_Desima Tente_," Voldemort said bored now, reflecting the curse yet again." _Disarmante_ _Impedima_," Voldemort had said effortlessly, as Lily had opened her mouth.

Lily cried out as her wand flew from her hand that had suddenly unclenched from around it with a snap. She stared at her broken oddly twisted wrist before glancing back up at Voldemort through tears. She set Harry down on the ground and stood before him.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill me first," Lily said defiantly.

"Fair enough," Voldemort sneered raising his wand.

Lily spotting this plan wouldn't work falling to her knees in front of him," Not Harry, please no, take me instead-"

Voldemort cut her off with shrill laughter," Step aside foolish woman."

"Not Harry! Please... "

"I said move," Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Have mercy!"

"Then I'll make you move," Voldemort muttered raising his wand but after having sent a curse at her it did not effect her, this only maddened him.

Having not noticed Lily continued," Have mercy!"

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ Voldemort said impatiently.

Lily fell lifelessly to her side leaving Harry defenseless behind her stiffened form. Harry stared up at Voldemort almost curiously. Voldemort returned the gesture.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort said through a smile pointing his wand at the small baby. This was it, what would it feel like to be immortal?

Voldemort would probably never know. He screamed out pained as the flash of green that had emitted from his wand hit the small boy wonder and rebounded upon him. He felt himself shaking as his world went black and the house around him crumbled. What had happened? How could it have gone wrong? Was this to be his downfall?

Once the house had settled in shambles it seemed the Potter family had finally been destroyed as well as Voldemort under the wishes of good and evil. It seemed the neighborhood, was blissfully unaware of the destruction that had gone on, the house had been invisible to them after all and they had been blind to the magic. The rumbling the falling of the house had created was later rumored among the neighbor's to be a short thunderstorm, they expected those all the time in the fall anyway.

Deep into the night the house seemed to lay in shambles, untouched or unnoticed. However all that was about to change. A hooded figure appeared from the woods near the skirts of the destroyed lot and approached the mess presented to him slowly. He was tall and slender and owned a limp, noticeable, as he attempted to climb over the rubble. As suspected a cry split the air, behind the hood the man smiled to himself and knelt over a fallen door that was just barely held together. He lifted it with a pale hand and retrieved small Harry Potter from a bundle of blankets beneath him.

The man smiled down at the boy, his eyes tracing the fresh lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Many things where to come for this young boy and the man holding him knew this. With his hand he reached up and touched the boy's scar, to this the boy answered with a shrill cry of pain as the hooded figure healed it and cleaned away the streams of blood from the small face with his sleeve.

"There, there Harry," the man whispered," Everything will be fine in due time. Your destiny is great."

The man looked up at the sky through the heavy clouds of dust still resonating from the fallen house. His eyes followed a pattern of stars and he nodded. He smiled down at Harry once more before lifting the door and placing him back underneath it upon many blankets he had landed safely on. Harry quieted and the man watched as he seemed to fall asleep.

"Dumbledore awaits," the man whispered tracing the baby's scar then gently letting the door hide him again before he disappeared with not so much as a noise

As the first mornings rays began to gather filtering down through the forest tree tops a sudden roaring sound filled the air. One would think it had been the beginning of a thunderstorm it was so loud and unhealthy but in fact it was not. The neighborhood was used to this sound by now it was their crazy neighbor's friend always around to visit at ungodly times.

However as the motorcycle reached the front path to its destination its rider did not see a familiar site. He was off his bike in faster then a second his helmet thrown to the ground like it never had been before, always treated in the best condition. He stopped before the picket fence his chest rising and falling unsteadily as he shook his head tears pressing against the back of his eye.

"Peter," Sirius Orion Black roared an insane glint accompanying the shining tears in his eyes," I'm gonna kill you Peter!" Sirius roared his entire form shaking.

The cottage before him had been reduced to rubble. Dust still clung to the air around it creating an odd glow in the morning sunlight. Various articles of clothing and once cherished items lay among the destruction. Sirius felt his knees buckle and hit the pebbles below him; he lifted his hands to his face as he felt his body begin to shake with tears.

Lily and James he had known since his first year at Hogwarts and they had always shown him kindness and compassion. They where the best people anyone could know and they had helped him in so many ways. Why did they have to be submitted to such a horrible fate?

Sirius felt his hands move to his wispy hair that fell elegantly into his young face pushing back it from the tears it had mingled with. Someone had to alert the order. Someone had to alert the ministry, someone had to do something! Peter. It was his fault. Sirius would kill him. He'd kill him!

Sirius's thought train however was interrupted by a sudden shrill cry, so delicate and broken in all it had lost in that one night. Sirius stood suddenly alert, his wand drawn but once the cry had reached his ears again he recognized it immediately.

"Harry," Sirius's features brightened slightly as he pocketed his wand and ran to the rubble, beginning to shift aside in search for the cry that grew louder and louder.

"Sirius," Sirius jumped half out his skin as a loud voice boomed across the disastrous lot.

"Hagrid," Sirius cried hysterically jumping up to run and great him, tears streaming down his face once again," he killed them!"

Sirius suddenly felt himself breaking down all over again forgetting about the distant cries. Hagrid took one look around and tears surfaced in his own eyes. Hagrid was part of a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix along with Sirius, James, and Lily. He pulled Sirius into a hug and patted his back.

"It's alright Sirius everything will get better," Hagrid tried to say something comforting but he himself was shocked. Was it over now?

"I good as killed em'," Sirius sobbed," I'll kill him!" Sirius roared into Hagrid's shoulder pounding the half giant in the chest, the Half Giant didn't respond he couldn't feel Sirius' tiny fists anyway.

"Hush now Sirius," Hagrid said," Dumbledore wanted me ter' come and get Harry have you seen em'?"

"Harry," Sirius said blinking wearily then quieting enough for both of them to hear the now screaming baby somewhere amongst the rubble.

Hagrid released Sirius and began to dig carefully as Sirius had, Sirius followed suit seconds later. Hagrid gave a cry of delight as lifted Harry from under a door. Sirius clambered over towards them staring wide eyed at the scar upon his head.

"What happened," Sirius whispered as Hagrid tried to rock Harry.

"Dumbledore says you – know- oo' tried to kill em'," Hagrid said above Harry's crying.

"What," Sirius asked reaching up over Harry's out stretched hands allowing the small baby to grabs his finger's with two tiny hands and bend them to his content, quieting slowly.

"After he killed er' – Lily and James, he went after Harry here but the spell rebounded upon him instead," Hagrid said knowingly.

"Why didn't Harry die," Sirius asked amazed.

"No one knows," Hagrid said shrugging," I guess we have to be thankful."

"Let me take him Hagrid," Sirius said looking up at Hagrid hopefully," I'm his godfather let me take him."

"Can't, Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid said," I have to take him straight to his Aunt and Uncle."

"Hagrid I'm his godfather let me take him," Sirius said pointedly.

Hagrid shook his head and stepped back while Sirius tried to take him," Nope I can't Sirius I'm sorry."

"Hagrid you're being ridiculous," Sirius said impatiently.

Hagrid sighed," Dumbledore wants im' there Sirius."

Sirius sighed," but I'm his godfather," he said hurt.

"I know Sirius an' nothing against yer' we'll fix everything later alright," Hagrid said.

Sirius hung his head then stared up at Harry," I'll come and visit you alright."

Harry was too busy bending Sirius' finger to pay attention to him though. Hagrid stooped slightly so Sirius could kiss Harry on the forehead and take away his fingers. Harry instantly began to cry again and reach for Sirius kicking his feat angrily.

"Siri – "Harry cried one of the few words he had begun to learn.

Sirius stared up at Hagrid through gathered tears then thought of something," Then at least take my bike Hagrid, it'll get you there faster."

"Oh I couldn't," Hagrid said knowing that bike was Sirius' pride and joy.

"No Hagrid take it! I want Harry to be safe, the sooner the better," Sirius persisted.

"Oh alright," Hagrid said then reached down and hugged Sirius with his free hand.

Sirius was glad to breath when Hagrid pulled away," I'll get going then," Sirius said his mind reeling back onto the traitor who had good as killed his best friends, and Harry's parents.

Hagrid nodded not even asking where Sirius was going and walked to Sirius' bike. Sirius waited long enough to see Hagrid mount it and turn it on, retrieving Sirius' own goggles and shifting Harry so he could put them on with difficulty. The last time Sirius was unknowingly to see his godson for twelve years, had approached, as he watched then ride off into the sunrise then he himself apperated from place to place until he found what he had been looking for that would soon have him in Azkaban, playing out most of the rest of his life.

The hooded man watched from the forest for some time once he had returned. He stared upon the destroyed lot and waited but nothing more happened. Distantly he knew in his mind that from that day on many things would change, many lives would change, and for many years the powers of the boy who lived would grow dormant. Until that time he would wait, Dumbledore would give him guidance and protection and hopefully Harry would make it to that point and fight for everything he had lost. He would wait for that time no matter how long it took, many would, for the Dark Lord had yet to vanquish, a prophesy had yet to be fulfilled, and the Wizarding world was still in great peril.


End file.
